


freckles

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Freckles, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sharing a Bed, idk - Freeform, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: percy feels insecure about his freckles, so oliver makes him feel a bit better about them
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	freckles

Percy rolled over in their bed. He couldn't sleep and had no clue what time it was. Oliver opened his eyes at the sudden movement, and they stared at each other for a minute before Percy moved closer. Oliver wrapped his arms around Percy’s waist, and Percy brought his hands up to Oliver’s shoulders. They lay there for a few more seconds before Oliver spoke.

“What’s wrong, love?” Oliver pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s nose.

Percy sighed. “I just- well- my freckles. Why did I have to get all of them? I mean, Ron has freckles, so does Ginny, and Charlie too, but none of them have as many as me. I have freckles everywhere. And there’s too fucking many. It would be fine if there were only a few scattered around. But there’s got to be a thousand of them on each arm, and more all over. They cover every goddamn inch of my body. I fucking hate it.” Percy looked rather upset at his freckles. He also didn’t normally swear.

Oliver pulled Percy closer, saying, “No, love, you’ve got it all wrong. They’re a gift, a blessing. They make you beautiful, they make you you. They make you unique, and personally, I think they’re super hot. Besides, they don't hurt and aren’t cursed, so what harm do they actually do?”

Percy tilted his head slightly. “You think I’m beautiful?”

Oliver let out a short chuckle, smiling. “Absolutely stunning, love. I wouldn't call you love if I didn't love you.”

Oliver pulled Percy even closer than they had been as Percy said, “I love you too, babe.” They both smiled at each other.

Suddenly, the alarm clock rang, and they had to get up, get dressed and go on with their day, Percy feeling slightly better about his freckles.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first ever fic that ive completed, so sorry if its really bad. if there's any confusion, they are in their seventh year at hogwarts. there is nobody else in the dorm, because in my head, they had a roommate till harry potter came, and at the end of that year, the boy's mom was not gonna deal with the BS that comes with harry potter and they moved to america.(smart woman)


End file.
